britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Things said by or about Ro-Jaws
Pat Mills (on his favourite characters): "I guess if you insisted on a favorite it would be Ro-Jaws – probably because I swear as much as he does! And we have similar values – apart from his scatological interest, that is!" Interview with Geek Chic Elite. ---- Ro-Jaws: "I'm told there's a flaw in my obedience circuits." ''Starlord'' #1. ---- Hammerstein: "I'm ashamed of you! How could you show me up like that in front of the general? If you'd been in my regiment..." Ro-Jaws: "Ah, nuts! I don't give a monkey's wrench for no three star general." ''Starlord'' #2. ---- Ro-Jaws: "I never had a dad meself... unless you count the quality controller where I was built! And he rejected me six times!" ''Starlord'' #3. ---- Hammerstein: "Didn't anyone tell you, Ro-Jaws? — eating people is wrong!" ''Starlord'' #4. ---- Percy the cleaner-droid: "Gosh! I feel like I'm a member of those daring Ro-Busters! Their lives must be very glamorous!" Ro-Jaws: "Well, we are members, mate... and it ain't!" ''Starlord'' #6. ---- Hammerstein: "I hope we'll have none of your usual rudeness, Ro-Jaws. Many of the other robots thinks you're a bad influence on me." ''Starlord'' #7. ---- Ro-Jaws: "Humans couldn't care less about us robots!" ''Starlord'' #8. ---- Ro-Jaws (thinking): "If it was a real robot revolt, I'd be the first one out there smashing the humes, but it's a put-up job!" ''Starlord'' #10. ---- Ro-Jaws: "This reminds me of a punch-up I got into at Greasy Gracie's, ½ Tough. I was having a couple of smooth lubes at the time and..." ½ Tough (thinking): "Now I know how Ro-Jaws got his name... he never stops jawing!" ''Starlord'' #11. ---- Hammerstein: "Do you think humans will become extinct?" Ro-Jaws: "Bound to. A hundred years ago, machines were already starting to take over. Imagine things in another hundred years! Robots will have inherited the Earth!" ''Starlord'' #12. ---- Sarah the stewardess droid: "You're the famous Ro-Busters, aren't you? I've seen your pictures in 'Droid Review'!" Ro-Jaws: "S'right, sweetie. What are you doing after we land?" ''Starlord'' #14. ---- Ro-Jaws (to human): "Stop moaning, ya big cry-baby! Because if you don't... I'll bite your whole arm off and grind it up like your gun!" ''Starlord'' #16. ---- Howard Quartz: "Your noble sacrifice will be remembered, Ro-Jaws. There is no greater achievement for a robot than to lay down its life for its human masters. We'll all wear a cog for you on Robot Day. What do you say to that, eh?" Ro-Jaws: "BOG OFF!" ''2000 AD'' prog 1962. ---- Ro-Jaws: "You've got to fight for freedom, mate, no matter what the cost. The alternative is slavery." ''2000 AD'' prog 1966. ---- Gottlieb: "He's cool, that Ro-Jaws." Led Belly: "I always choose the cool-looking ones." ''2000 AD'' prog 1968. ---- Ro-Jaws: "That was fun! I like a good punch-up! D'you see the look of terror on the fleshbags' faces when Hammerstein went berserk? We must be their worst nightmare!" ''2000 AD'' prog 1969. ---- Hammerstein: "Still looking out for me, eh? After all these years." Ro-Jaws: "I guess so. Someone's got to. I just don't like the way they use you." ''2000 AD'' prog 1972. ---- Earthquake victim: "I said ‘Yes’ — I want to be rescued." Ro-Jaws: "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Was that ‘''Yes — I'm a tosser''’ or ‘''No — I'm a complete pillock''’?" 2000 AD 40th Anniversary Special. Category:Quotes